yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 016
３の ！！ | romaji = Dai San no Teki!! | english = The Third Enemy!! | japanese translated = The Third Enemy!! | alternate = | chapter number = 16 | japanese release = March 21, 2012 | japanese cover date = May 21, 2012 }} "The Third Enemy!!" is the sixteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in the 5/2012 issue of V Jump, released on March 21, 2012. Summary Cologne plays theater using Yuma and Captain Corn dolls. She plays Yuma as being a villain controlled by the evil of Astral World, and defeating Corn with an "evil fart". Then, Thunder Spark arrives to avenge Corn, but Yuma defeats him as well, declaring now he'll dominate the world. But at this time, Cologne herself appears, saying she is the Warrior of Justice and Love, and defeats Yuma. At that time, Mr. Heartland watches Yuma and his friends, and seeing that they managed to defeat Thunder Spark as well, he orders Cologne to defeat Yuma. She hesitates, but Mr. Heartland threatens her, saying that if she doesn't, she will go back to normal - a pitiful doll who was abandoned and sent to the disposal plant of Heartland. Cologne immediately decides to defeat Yuma. plays with Yuma and Captain Corn dolls.]] and Cathy borrow Cologne's clothes.]] After jumping into the Speed Field's river field in order to save Yuma, Kotori and Cathy are soaked. They are inside a dark stone building, and notice a door in the opposite site of the building. It appears to be a dressing room, full of girls' clothes. Both girls take a dry dress to wear. Tetsuo comments that the girls kept arguing the whole way to there, and that its odd how they suddenly look like friends, while Takashi says that the situation shows how complicated a girl can be. Cathy and Kotori then ask Yuma if they are cute with that clothes, and start arguing about that. Seeing that the girls have a good relationship, but keep arguing, Astral comments that its seems to be complicated to maintain a friendship. Takashi and Tokunosuke then notice a big door there, which they all pass by, entering a dark room, decorated with lots of creepy dolls, and featuring a big stairway leading to a Doll House. Tokunosuke is scared of the dolls, and screams. Suddenly, Cologne comes down the stairs, holding a candlestick. She welcomes them to her House of Dolls, and Astral notes she is Princess Cologne, who was known as the mascot of Heartland. They then notice she was also an enemy, and she confirms it, saying that Yuma and Astral won't get out of there. But when Cathy replies saying that a short like her cannot intimidate them, Cologne notices Kotori and Cathy are using her clothes. The girls try to excuse themselves, but Cologne doesn't listen to them, and enraged, throws the candlestick, which surrounds them with flames, and challenges Yuma to a Duel. Astral advises Yuma not to let his guard down, as she looks even more resolved than the other two assassins, while she takes the first turn. When she Summons her "Toy Box" and destroys it with "Mix-Up", Yuma and Astral get confused on how she destroyed her own monster, but then get shocked seeing thanks to that she managed to Summon four monsters in her first turn. However, as she explains that she couldn't overlay them due to the effect of "Toy Box", they get relieved. Then, when Yuma uses "Zubaba Knight" with "Shadow Clone Zone", creating four copies of him, and destroying Cologne's "Doll Monsters", Kotori says that she feels sorry for the cute dolls, while Yuma replies saying that those are his opponent's monsters after all. Cathy cheers Yuma on, but when she was going to say that if he defeated Cologne she'd be able to keep the attire, the others stare her, and she instead says that she will return it. Cologne then activates the effect of the Field Spell Card "Doll House", as Astral confirms that the field they are in indeed had a kind of special effect. They notice the destroyed dolls came back with parts of another of them added to their bodies, and Cologne says that if Yuma "breaks" her dolls, Grandpa Demetto will fix them for her. Tokunosuke then notices a craftsman sitting on the doll house from where Cologne showed up, and they realize that man is Demetto, but comment about his bad appearance, making Cologne scream that Grandpa Demetto is always doing his best to fix the dolls, and that she won't allow them to treat him as a fool. Astral tells Yuma to keep his concentration, as she now has three Level 6 monsters, but they get surprised seeing that instead of overlaying them, she sent her own monsters to be destroyed by Yuma's "Zubaba Knight", taking considerable damage. Astral says that it is dangerous to let two Level 8 monsters in Cologne's field, so Yuma manages to Summon "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn", in order to destroy them. However, at that time, Cologne smiles, and says that she will now show the power of "Frankie". Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cologne Turn 1: Cologne Cologne Normal Summons "Toy Box" (0/0), and activates "Mix-Up", destroying "Toy Box". As it was destroyed, the effect of "Toy Box" activates, Special Summoning "Doll Monster Bear-Bear", "Doll Monster Mr. Dragon", "Doll Monster Miss MadChen" and "Doll Monster Rob Robot" (all ???/0) in Defense Position from her Deck. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma Normal Summons "Zubaba Knight" (1600/900) and equips it with "Shadow Clone Zone", which, when there are two or more monsters with the same DEF in the opponent's field, allows the equipped monster to attack a number of times equal to the number of those monsters. Yuma attacks and destroys all four of Cologne's monsters with "Zubaba Knight". Turn 3: Cologne Cologne activates the effect of the Field Spell Card "Doll House"This Field Spell Card was activated since the start of the Duel., which, as four "Doll Monsters" were destroyed in Yuma's turn, Special Summons the Level 6 "Doll Monster Bear-Bear Customized", "Doll Monster Miss MadChen Customized" and "Doll Monster Rob Robot Customized" (all 1000/???) in Attack Position from her Deck. She attacks "Zubaba Knight" with all three, destroying them (Cologne 4000 → 2200). She Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Yuma "Doll House" Special Summons "Doll Monster Bear-Bear Re-Customized" and "Doll Monster Miss MadChen Re-Customized" (both 2000/???) in Attack Position from her Deck. Yuma Normal Summons "Goblindbergh" (1400/0), and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Knight Hunger Monger" (1000/1600) from his hand. He overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn" (2100/1000). Duel continues in the next Rank. Errors * In the English version, when "Doll Monster Bear-Bear Re-Customized" and "Doll Monster Miss MadChen Re-Customized" are summoned both of their names have been switched around. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes